Kazami
is a shinobi from Kusagakure and a teammate of Muyami and Burami. Personality Kazami is very defensive of his comrades, as he was willing to start a fight with the Konoha genin after Neji Hyūga repelled Burami's sweat from their food, unintentionally knocking him off his feet. Kazami is a very determined man, showing his unwavering resolve in completing his mission and likewise is a strong supporter of teamwork. He is also comically supportive of his teammates, to the point that he sometimes waves his flag when they perform a technique or are in the midst of combat. Appearance Kazami has black hair that is in a slicked back pompadour style. He has small dark-coloured eyes and thick black eyebrows. He wears a Kusagakure forehead protector and a unique outfit reminiscent of a yakuza member, which includes a pair of metal pauldrons. He also carries a some sort of flag-like weapon. Abilities Kazami is highly skilled in taijutsu, as he was able to fight several genin at the same time, without being fazed. He also wields a staff with a flag attached to it, implying that he is skilled in its use. With his weapon, he is also able to perform Wind Release, unleashing strong wind blasts able to slice his target or launch them into the air. He is also knowledgeable in foreign techniques like the Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Kazami and his team took part in the joint Chūnin Exams held by Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Kazami and his teammates were randomly split into different rooms to take the written test, with him being placed in room 3. On a monitor, Shikamaru Nara as the first exam proctor explained the goal of the first exam.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 His team ultimately passed the first round since their combined scored equalled 100 points as it was supposed to, and by leaving the bonus question unanswered. However, a preliminary round had to be issued to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Sunagakure where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second phase.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ultimately, his team were among the first 30 teams to make it. During dinner, when his teammate was harmed, he was outraged and went to his defence. Soon enough a brawl was stirred up between the genin in the room. It eventually settled thanks to the convenience of Fū, who's cheerful personality caused everyone to lose their desire to fight. The next day, Temari as the proctor of the second exam, announced the start of the second round being taken within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 By the second day of the exam, Kazami's team had collected three other Heaven scrolls while hunting down a team that had an Earth Scroll. Ultimately, they engage Team Kurenai, with him confronting Hinata Hyūga. After a heated struggle, his team discover that Kiba Inuzuka had the Earth scroll and they drew their attention to him. Together they took the scroll from him. Muyami then summoned his giant mole Moguranmaru and they went on him, travelling underground. Team Kurenai began pursuing Kazami's team, ultimately leading the Konoha-nin into a quicksand pit.Naruto: Shippūden episode 402 Burami soon realised with his nose that Team Kurenai survived and returned to following Kazami and his team's trail. Burami decided to use his odour masking technique to give their enemies the slip. As it soon proved not effective enough, Kazami's team decided to return and finish their enemies off. After ambushing them and soundly thrashing Team Kurenai, Kazami's team were shocked to learn that they were deceived, misdirected by the enemies' clones. As they asked Team Kurenai how they did this, the Konoha-nin explained that they used Shino's insects to coat their bodies and mask their scents. While still not understanding how Team Kurenai found Kazami's team with their own scents still masked as well, Kiba explained that the lingering scent on his clothes of Burami allowed them to continue pursuing. After another heated skirmish with Team Kurenai, his team was overpowered, and he and his teammates were finished off by Kiba's Three-Headed Wolf technique, allowing Team Kurenai to claim both a Heaven and Earth scroll.Naruto: Shippūden episode 403 Trivia *He looks very similar to the character represented in Naruto Orichara of the 45th volume named Rīzen Toshio. References es:Kazami pt-br:Kazami